Electronic devices, particularly hand-held or other mobile devices are increasingly becoming a part of everyday life and are often displacing many functions formerly reserved for portable or even desktop computers. Much of this new functionality derives from the ability of the mobile devices to download and run application programs, in some instances, called applets. These application programs are typically executed on small virtual machines or script engines. The proliferation of mobile devices with an almost infinite variety of memory, displays, cameras, keyboards/touch screens, and especially processors and their associated script engines has made it difficult to maintain application compatibility over this wide range of execution environments.